NCT 127
NCT 127 is the second sub-unit of NCT. They originally debuted as a seven-member boy group on July 7, 2016, with the release of "Firetruck". The number 127 refers to the longitude for Seoul, where they are based. The group made a come back on January 6, 2017 with two new members, Johnny and Doyoung. On September 17, 2018, Jungwoo was announced as the unit's newest member ahead of their comeback.#NCT127 is coming back in October with their first full-length album ‘NCT#127 Regular-Irregular’ and JUNGWOO is joining the team! (Twitter) History '2016: Debut with ''NCT #127, "Taste The Feeling", and additions of Johnny and Doyoung .]] On July 1, SM Entertainment announced that NCT will be having their second dub-unit under the name NCT 127, with the numbers representing the longitude of Seoul, South Korea. On the same day, they released teaser pictures for the first two members, Haechan and Yuta. The following day they released pictures for the next two members, Winwin and Taeyong. Finally on July 3, they released pictures of the last three members, Jaehyun, Mark, and Taeil. On the same day, they released the debut date of their album which will be on July 10. On July 6 at midnight KST, the newly formed sub-unit shared a teaser for their first music video “Fire Truck.” The track was supposed to be released on July 7, 12 A.M. KST but was postponed to 12 p.m. KST. Finally the single "Firetruck" was released on July 7, the song was described as a song of a fusion genre including hip-hop, trap, and Moombahton aspects. A powerful bass and rhythmical percussion contribute to a cheerful atmosphere which is aimed to relieve listeners of stress from their busy schedules. The group then made their first music show appearance on Mnet's ''M! Countdown ''performing "Firetruck" and "Once Again" from the B-Side of the album. The album, ''NCT #127 was finally released on July 10, with the album topping multiple charts and ranking number one on multiple iTunes chart of six different countries. Later on July 26, it was announced that NCT 127 will be releasing a single via SM STATION as their 25th artist. On July 29 at midnight KST, NCT 127 dropped their new song “Taste the Feeling,” which is a collaboration with soft drink company Coca-Cola. The track is the Korean version of the company’s theme song of the same name, and was used as part of the company’s international marketing campaign in 2016. On December 26, the group released a new video teaser for their upcoming comeback through the 2016 SBS Gayo Daejun. The video featured the addition of two more members, Doyoung and Johnny, and released teasers for Haechan on the same day. Mark's teasers were released the next day, with Taeyong following next, followed by Doyoung, Yuta, and Taeil. '2017: ''NCT #127 Limitless, and ''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb '']] On January 1, they continued with the teasers with WinWin, and finally Johnny on the next day. On January 5 at midnight KST, they released two music videos, both for the title track “Limitless” off their second mini album of the same name. One is entitled a “rough version” while the other is a “performance version.” With their comeback on Mnet's M! Countdown on the same day. The group's album, ''NCT #127 Limitless was released on the next day digitally, with the physical album coming out on January 9. The album was a commercial success, topping multiple charts in various countries, eventually managing to grab #1 on Billboard's World album charts. ]] On May 25, it was reported that NCT will be making a comeback as the group was seen in Gyeonggi Province, South Korea for a music video which was confirmed by SM Entertainment later. On June 5 at midnight KST, they released their first teaser photo, which features what appears to be the cloud of an explosion of cherries. It was later announced that their upcoming third mini album will be titled ''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb and is set to be released on June 14 at 6 p.m. KST. On June 7, a set of teaser photos for Taeyong, WinWin, and Doyoung was released for their upcoming comeback with the excitement about their comeback is so high that the group’s official website has crashed. They also released three videos on Instagram that are cartoon characters of members Doyoung, Taeyong, and WinWin dancing while wearing hats that look like “cherry bombs”. The next day, at midnight KST, the group shared three teaser photos for each of their members Haechan, Jaehyun, and Yuta, with also videos of them cartoonified. They also update the website to include interactive content. Finally, the final teasers fro Mark, Taeil, and Johnny was released with cartoonified versions of them posted also. On June 14, the group released their album ''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' with the title track of the same name. The song was described as having a heavy hip hop beat, with members Taeyong and Mark taking part as lyricist for the rap parts of the title track including four other songs in the album. Most notably was Tony Testa's contribution to the choreography of the song. The group also held their showcase on the same day. '2018: NCT 2018 project, addition of Jungwoo, and ''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular Members Discography '''Korean Studio albums * NCT #127 Regular-Irregular (2018) ** NCT #127 Regulate (repackage) (2018) Mini albums * NCT #127 (2016) * NCT #127 Limitless (2017) * NCT #127 Cherry Bomb (2017) Promotional singles * "Taste The Feeling" (2016) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Awaken (2019) Mini albums * Chain (2018) Digital singles * "Touch" (2018) 'English' Digital EPs * Up Next Session: NCT 127 (2018) Collaboration singles * "Let's Shut Up & Dance" (with Jason Derulo & Lay) (2019) Concerts * NCT 127 1st Tour: NEO CITY - The Origin (2019) Awards and nominations Endorsements * Design United (2016) * Supercomma B (2016) * Ivy Club (2016-2017) * Korean Girls Scout (2017-2018) * Astell & ASPR (2018) * NBA Style Korea (2018) * KBEE 2018 (2018) Trivia * Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, Taeil, and Doyoung are members of NCT U. * Haechan and Mark are also members of NCT Dream. Gallery NCT_127_Firetruck_promo_photo_2.jpg|''NCT #127'' (1) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Album_teaser.png|''NCT #127'' (2) NCT 127 debut teaser photo.png|''NCT #127'' (3) NCT_127_Limitless_promo_photo.jpg|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (1) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Limitless_group_teaser_2.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (2) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Limitless_group_teaser.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (3) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Limitless_group_teaser_3.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (4) NCT 127 Cherry Bomb Group Promo.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' (1) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Cherry_Bomb_group_teaser.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' (2) NCT_127_NCT_-127_Cherry_Bomb_group_teaser_2.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' (3) NCT 127 Touch promo photo.png|''NCT 2018 Empathy'' NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promo photo.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promo photo 2.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' (2) References Official links * Website * Instagram * Twitter Category:Subunits Category:Male groups Category:Groups Category:2016 debuts Category:NCT Category:NCT 127 Category:SM Entertainment